In a typical video game, a player uses an input device to control actions and movement of a game character in a virtual game world. Games often include obstacles and challenges for the game character to overcome and the game may have multiple levels in which the obstacles and challenges become more difficult so that greater player skill is required.
When a player fails to overcome some obstacle or challenge, the game character may, for example, lose “vitality” or be returned to the beginning of a particular level. Generally, if the player fails a certain number of times or vitality becomes zero, game play ends for that player.
Games can be enjoyed by players having different skill levels. However, players of different skill levels can find it difficult to play a multi-player game together because player(s) having greater skill (“power player(s)”) will relatively quickly proceed to game levels which are too complicated or difficult for those having lesser skill. This reduces enjoyment for the lesser-skilled player(s). On the other hand, the better player(s) are likely to become bored if the game remains at a level at which the lesser skilled players can play.
At the E3 convention in June 2009, a multi-player Super Mario Bros. game demo encased a game character in a protective bubble when the character lost a life. The character remained encased in the bubble until freed by another player. While in the bubble, the character could not be harmed, but also could not participate in game play. Thus, instead of the player being eliminated from further game play upon losing a life, the player was penalized, but was able to play on, albeit with reduced capabilities (e.g., very limited control of game character movements and actions) for at least some period time.